Burst Into Action
Burst Into Action is the 26th of episode of Season 19. Summary After Vandar and his friends explore his attic where he first received his dive ring, Vandar discovers a hidden chest in the attic. Upon unlocking it he discovers that inside is a powerful battling top called a beyblade, one which has been passed down in his family for generations, Mad Minoboros. Now with friends old and new by his side, and armed with the bey known as Mad Minoboros van must learn the fundamentals of blading to take on new challenges and new rivals! Plot The episode opens in Van's home in Disney Junior Town. He had invited Fuli from the Pridelands to visit for a slumber party since they both wanted to get to know each other better. Van asked her whether this was a good idea since she is part of the lion guard, but she responded that the guard said she could and that they have everything under control since there haven't been many predator attacks lately. After that they began exploring the upstairs attic, Vandar told Fuli the story of how he gained the dive ring in the attic of his old house while on their way up to the attic. He told her that one day when he masters dive, he might be able to bring his friends here for a visit or go visit them in the world outside of the TV universe. Fuli was surprised to see how cluttered it was in the attic, drawing that fact to Van's attention. Vandar blushed and told her that his family had a lot of stuff. Fuli then told Van that maybe they should clean up up here, to which he agreed. They both start cleaning and got into some silly hijinks while doing so. However while doing so they accidentally knock down a pile of stuff which caused a huge dust cloud to raise. After it cleared,Vandar discovered a locked chest and walked towards it. Fuli rose back to her paws and saw Van walking toward the chest. She followed along, as Van reached out to touch the chest. At that moment Vandar's dive ring glowed and shot out a beam that went inside the lick on the chest which unlocked it. As Vandar slowly opened it his eyes lit up to see something that he had only heard of and seen his friends use, a beyblade. Powers that Kwazii uses Featured beyblades Mad Minoboros T.I. Titan Treptune S.C. Ascension Amaterios A.G. Trivia * Jin and Rai make their first appearances. * Jin and Rai are both revealed to have the dive ability and are both beybladers. * Vandar discovers beyblade for the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes focusing on Vandar Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jin Category:Episodes focusing on Rai Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 Category:Friendship Category:Magic